Most Wanted
by Memory Rise
Summary: Winnie was just a regular girl. Actually, screw the cliche summary. Winnie was in no way normal whatsoever. One day, after a failed attempt at a robbery, she gets herself put in jail. But what will happen when a certain patchwork doll bails her out and brings her to a strange school, where she meets her even stranger partner?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So, as promised, here's my new story, Most Wanted! Starring Winnie and Dempsy, the unlikely partnership! This'll be switching back and forth between a journal format and a regular story format, so I hope you like it! My first try at journals, so don't hate me if it's bad!**

Hiya, guys! The name's Winnie! If you haven't already guessed, I'm kinda the main character here. Hmm, let's see, how should I start this? I guess I could describe myself. Well, for starters, I have long, black hair that I usually just wear down and knotty. I'm not really one for appearences, ya know?

Anyway, my eyes are orange. A nice, neon orange, too. I know, as if I wasn't noticeable enough, right? Well, my usual attire would be jean shorts, some high tops, a graphic tee (I try to make it a different one every day), some striped socks, suspenders, and a white scarf that covers my chin and occasionally my mouth if I'm trying to look intimidating, which I'm pretty good at.

Anyway, how are you even supposed to do these diary things, anyway?

Oh, thank you, Dempsy I would have never guessed you're supposes to write in it. Dempsy would be my partner. She has long whit hair that's usually kept in pigtails that she usualy ties at the bottom of her head. Her eyes are blue. But sometimes they're green. I can never tell with that one.

But, much to Dempsy's dismay, I'm afraid that I won't be starting this story at a time when I knew her. No, my story starts at a time when I had myself in... let's just say, a bit of a pickle.

"Pickles? I like pickles!" Said Dempsy just a second ago. Of course, I had to write it down. Are you ready? I suggest you grab a blanket and some popcorn, cuz my prologue is pretty damn interesting.

We start in a forest, just outside of the wonderful, money-filled city of Annapolis. Maryland, that is. This forest, my dearies, is no ordinary forest. Why, this forest is home to the infamous Abbey Street Gang! My flesh and blood!

No, like LITTERALLY. Actually, back at base camp it was always pretty lively! Now, a few words about the Abbey Cats; most of them were hairy pedophilic men. Few teens walked the pathways in between the various tents and hammocks of the Abbey Cat's HQ. Me being one of 'em. But, sadly, I was one of the only three girls. And I was THE most wanted criminal in all of Annapolis! Get that!

From here, I'll tell you how it all went down in normal story format. Present tense, of course, because everyone loves present tense. If you don't, then suck it up. It't my story, not yours.

"Hey! Winnie!" A voice from behind me calls. I turned around and observe the small brown haired figure it belongs to. I frown when I realize there's two of them.

"What do you idiots want?" I ask with a scowl, making a point to look down on them in order to make them feel small.

"Can we use your bike?" The one with the blue eye asks. I laugh.

"Like I'd let you two use it after what happened last time!" I say. The one with the green eye pouts.

"Aww, but it was an accident! We fixed it!" He says. I tilt my chin up and direct my pupils toward their innocent litttle faces. Ha! Yeah, sure, innocent.

"No, Hamlet fixed it. You two sat there and taunted him with ice cream." I remind them.

"But we told him about what happened!" Blue persists. I shake my head. "No means no. Now go steal a cupcake or something." I say.

Those two? Oh, well those would be the Henning brothers. Blue and Red. I call them that because both of them have one brown eye, but the only way to tell them apart is that one has one blue eye, and the other one red eye. Otherwise, they're exactly the same down to the clothing they wear. AKA cargo pants and a black t-shirt.

Speaking of shirts, I recall the shirt I had been wearing that fateful day was an Invader Zim one I had recently stolen from Hot Topic. It has Gir on it, his dog hood off and his arms outspread with the words 'Come at me, bro' written underneath of him.

Anyhoo, so I make my way down to my friend's tent, the tent where most of the teens here hang out.

"Yo! Hamlet! Got any Sprite?" I called as I sashay through the opening. He laughs in response. "Nice to see you too, Winnie!" He responded, placing a lukewarm, dented blue-and-green soda can on the table. I plop down across from him and crack it open.

Hamlet is two years older than me. He has blonde hair that is the softest I've ever seen, ever. We call him Hamlet because the only thing he ever steals is food. And he eats like a pig. An adorable, well-groomed pig.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to come with me to rob that new store downtown!" Raz conplains. Raz is my best friend here. We call her Raz because of her hair. It's a deep red and curls at the bottom, and with her freckles and neon green eyes she looks like a strawberry. But we call her Raz, short for raspberry because Straw is just plain stupid.

"Sorry! I overslept." I tell her. Raz specializes in clothing and accesories. She's pretty girly, for a criminal.

"Whatever..." she mutters. I laugh and glug down half of my sprite in one go.

"So anything new yet?" I ask Hamlet. He shakes his head. "Nope. But the bank next to Claybakers needs some new employees in the security department. Meaning they're down a couple guards." He responds. I sigh and kick my feet up on the table, leaning back in my foldable chair.

"Yeah, but I just went to a bank yesterday... I'm talking like something big, like maybe... a jewelry store! Yeah, we could go take the biggest emerald there!" I say, stretching my arms out for effect. I take a sip of my soda.

"What would you need one of those for?" Hamlet asks. I shrug. "I dunno, I guess I just really like big green shiny things." I tell him. He rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Winnie! I need some clothes anyway, so why don't we hit that shop later tonight?" She asks. I groan. "Raaaazz..." I whine. She sighs. "Fine. Go steal yourself a emerald. Or a diamond, for all I care. Just don't expect me to come with you." She says. I grin. "You don't need to!" I tell her. I prefer solo missions, anyway.

* * *

I moan. Why, you might ask? Well simply because I

Got

Caught.

And it's not because of one of my stupid mistakes, either! Nooo, it was all those little mis-matched twerps! Even though I told them they couldn't ride my motorcycle, they went and took it out for a joyride. So, when I tried to make my grand escape and yell over my shoulder, "You'll never catch me, coppers!" Like they do in the movies, I was busy frantically trying to get my bike to start. Too bad it was out of fucking gas!

"Hey, watch it with the cuffs!" I mumble as the cop leading me down the hall yanked my hand cuffs to the right, causing my wrists to get all scratched up. He ignores me and yanks it even harder. "Agnh!" I grunt. He opens a cell door and shoves me in it. I hit the ground with a thud and grit my teeth to keep from yelping.

"We've been looking for you for a looong time," The guard says. "How does it feel to finally be caught?" He asks with a triumphant smirk. I don't respond. He laughs and walks away. I lie on the floor until something gross wavers itself into my nose. I sniff, gag, and scramble to a sitting position. I notice the person curled up in the corner, snoring slightly and his foot twitching. Then I hear another unpleasent noise and it starts to stink even more. My right eye twitches.

Has he been blowing it up in here the whole time?! Gross!

Okay, so here's a little update on my situation. Those two freaky-eyed twerps drained my gas tank along with my patience, I got thrown in jail with a cell mate who smells like... hmm, is that chedder?

FUCKING STRING CHEESE.

Ugh, this sucks ass! SO FRICKIN' MUCH!

* * *

Anyway, so it seems you get my situation so far. I'll continue next time I get the chance, but for now Dempsy's dragging me off somewhere, so I'll see ya later!

**AN: Like it? It starts out kinda slow, but it'll get better, I swear! Tell me what you think so far, kay? Kay!**

**Read and rebiew, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Typing this on mob dad's iPad at my sister's swim meet, so if the grammar and crap sucks blame autocorrect. It's a mystery why you can type this stuff on iPads but not nooks. Heck, once I even typed it on my mom's iPhone! Anyway, this chapter's where everyone's favorite mad scientist comes in! Woot!**

* * *

Hey! Guess who's back! No, it's the freaking candy man. Of course it's me! So I guess last chapter was pretty boring, eh? Well, luckily for you, this is the part where things get interesting.

* * *

"What are you doing, where are you taking me? I want answers now!" I complain as the grumpy guard from a week ago grabs me by my handcuffs and yanks me out of the cell painfully. He grumbles something I can't hear.

"What was that?" I ask. He grimaces. "You're getting bailed out!" He says. I blink. Bailed out? Since when does dad have that kind of money? And I thought he hated me!

The guard leads me into the lobby or whatever, where a man with gray hair in a lab coat stands in wait for me.

"Hey! You're not my dad! You're sober!" I say when I examine him closer. He's covered in stitches and a giant screw sticks out of the side of his head. He gives it a few twists and glances up at me.

"No, I'm afraid not. My name's Doctor Franken Stein. If you would come with me, I'll explain further." He says. I eye him suspiciously.

"Nah, I think I prefer that cheese-head back in my cell." I say, turning and walking away. The guard grabs the back of my shirt and picks me up. I scramble to get a good aim at his face.

"Hey! Put me down, you fucking creep! Aren't you the one who thinks I deserve to rot in either here or hell for everything I've done?!" I complain, clawing for a chance to seriously fuck up his face. Teehee, I kind of have a potty mouth.

"I know, but this is my job. Even though I think you should stay in that cell until your skin falls off..." He says, walking over to the creepy guy with the scary glint in his glasses.

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS GUY, HE'S GONNA CUT ME IN HALF OR SOMETHING!" I whine. He carries me all the way out to the awaiting black car in the parking lot.

After a few more attempts at reaching my cell again, I'm finally buckled in and sitting right next to this guy, slowly inching my way towards the window and away from him.

"Would you like to know why I've bailed you out?" He asks. I force a small nod.

"Well, because of your repeating foul behavior your father has requested that you be taken off to the DWMA, an establishment for meisters and weapons alike." He says. I nod. "Yeah, I've heard of it I've stolen plenty of newspapers in my time..." I mutter.

"And a television." I add silently after a few seconds of silence.

"Anyway, I'll be your teacher. You may call me Professor Stein, if you like." He says. I nod. "Yeah, whatever. Do I get a house or something? Where am I supposed to live?" I ask him. He nods and adjusts his glasses.

"Yes, you will be provided an apartment, which you will share with your partner. Your father requested the most annoying, ditzy weapon we have enrolled, so we found you quite a nice one that will have a positive effect on your criminal instincts." He says. My fists clench.

"That fuck-face, he knows I hate annoying ditzy people..." I mutter. When I get my hands on that dick head of a father, I'm going to kick his fat, hungover ass...

* * *

"No." I say bluntly.

"This is the partner I assigned you, so you have no choice but to accept. You two will go on your first mission on Saturday." Stein says. I feel my right eye twitch.

"But-"

"No buts, now both of you may head back to your apartment and... I dunno, get to know each other or something..." He says, rolling out of the room on that dumb rolly chair of his. I grumble, but hold my hand out.

"Hi! My name's Dempsy! You must be Winnie!" The girl says, her pale cheeks flushed with excitement. Her long white hair is pulled back into loose pigtails at the bottom of her head, and... wait, weren't her eyes green a second ago? Now they're blue... hmm...

"Yeah, whatever..." I mutter, wiping my hand off on my jean shorts. She giggles and pulls me in a hug. I squirm in an effort to break free, but this puny girl has a grip of steel...

"This is gonna be so bubbly! I finally got a partner!" She exclaims happily. I sigh. So our first mission is on Saturday? That means I have... mmm... four days to get rid of this girl.

Well, fuck.

"Great. I really hate you, dad...!" I mumble as Dempsy goes on and on about how excited she is and how much fun we're gonna have.

* * *

Okay, so maybe not as interesting as you may have hoped. But next time I write, it should have violence! Jeez, you people are pathetic... only here for the blood and gore, come on...

**AN: So now the real story can begin! Yay! Well, I really hope y'all like this story so far, because I'm still kinda iffy about whether I should keep it going or not. What do you think?**

**Read and review, plzz! **

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! So apparently you want me to continue? Well, here it is! Oh, and by the way, this is where the preview I gave is from. Hope you likey!**

* * *

Alright, so violence this time! You fucking happy? Because I almost get killed! :D! Anyway, have fun reading me almost dying... *mutters not-so-nice words under breath*

* * *

Skunks. Everybody hates 'em. But why? Because they stink? Well, my uncle Joey stinks and EVERYONE wants to hang around him. Probably cause he's rich.

But me? All my life, I've been rejected, left alone, and even had death threats thrown at me by my own father. But now I finally have somebody I can relate to. And

I'm

Fucking

Pissed.

"Dempsy!" I call to my partner. I hear a giggle from down a corridor. I follow it. Why is she doing this to me? We finally have a suitable mission and she feels that now is the time for hide and seek?

"DEMPSY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" I shout. More giggles. I start to walk a little faster. I grumble.

"DEMPSY, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW I'M GOING TO LEAVE!" I scream. Almost immediately, Dempsy runs out from behind a wall and skids to a stop in front of me.

"Please don't leave me here alone!" She says before inhaling sharply and plastering a cheesy smile on her face. I shake my head and take her hand, dragging her towards the front door of the building. I walk down the empty streets and take a look at the note I was left by Stein.

"Alright, well now we need to find the dumb kishin guy..." I mumble. Dempsy giggles and grabs my shoulders.

"Woo! Maybe we should just go home!" She says.

"No, we have to get this kishin guy." I repeat.

"Icecream!" She shouts. I shake my head. "No, Dempsy. We don't have time for sweets right now."

"CRAYOLA!" She bounces behind me, boosting herself up by my shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, turning back to her. She has her eyes squeezed shut and her cheeks flushed.

"Rrrrr, I MEAN SNICKEEEEEERRRSS!" She yells. I sigh. There is something seriously wrong with this girl.

"FRESCAAAAAAAAAA!" She exclaims. I place my hand on her shoulders to calm her down.

"What the hell are you saying? You're confusing me!" I say, looking straight into her wide green eyes. She holds her breath until her cheeks get red.

"I CAN'T GET THE BAD GUY!" She says finally. I blink.

"What do you mean you can't get the bad guy?" I ask. She clutches her shoulders and bends over.

"I MEAN I CAN'T-HARLEM SHAAAAAAKE!" She says. I place my hand on her back.

"See? This is why we don't do drugs." I tell her. She plops down onto the cement.

"CELERY STICKS!" she yells, leaning her forehead on her ankles.

"Calm down, Dempsy. You need to get a hold of yourself." I tell her. She takes a really big breath and holds it for about thirty seconds, then lets it out.

"I'm sorry. I had a breakdown." She says. I pat her on the back. "It's alright. Let's just get going." I say, helping her up. She stares at the scarf around my neck.

"What?" I ask her. She giggles. "That scarf makes you look funny..." She says. I sigh. "Yeah, whatever..." I say, continuing down the road in search of the kishin thing.

"We need, like, matching outfits or something! OMG, that would be soo bubbly, doncha think?" She says, her eyes shining. I shrug. "What ever. As long as I can fight in it, it's fine with me." I tell her. She squeals with glee.

"Yay! I'll make them as soon as we get home!" She says. I roll my eyes. Wait, what was that?

I stop dead in my tracks. Dempsy rests her chin on my shoulder and peeks around to see the front of my face. "What is it? Why'd ya stop allofasudden?" She asks. I slap my hand over her mouth and close my eyes. Dempsy, while she might not seem like it, is pretty good at taking hints.

I listen really carefully. Being a criminal all my life, I know how to sneak around. And I know that when you're sneaking around and you make a semi-loud noise, for example sneaking down stairs in the middle of the night to go get yourself some ice cream and you walk down the stairs and the third step from the bottom makes a really loud creak, you stop abruptly until you're sure no one heard you. So when I heard that one suspicious noise, I made like a statue and stopped dead. And, to my surprise, the idiot trying to sneak up on us didn't stop when he made that noise. He just kept going.

"Dempsy... transform..." I say under my breath. Dempsy shakes her head. "Dempsy, now...!" I say, a little louder. But before she can decline again, something flies in between us, leaving a cut on my back and Dempsy's stomach.

"Shit!" I exclaim, staggering forward. I turn arund to Dempsy, who pokes the cut and whines in pain. "Dempsy! Now!" I yell to her again. She shakes her head.

"No! I can't! It's too... red!" She says. I turn my head frantically in search of the source of the dagger, but I can't see anyone else but us. I listen again.

"Aha! You really need to SHUT UP if you're gonna try and sneak up on ME!" I shout, whipping around and throwing my foot into the person's stomach. But there's nobody there, so I freeze again, my foot still in mid-air.

"Where are you?! Come out so I can kill you!" I scream. No response. But I hear a small _shhk. _I put my leg down, but when I try to take a step forward, something stabs into my foot.

"Damn!" I mutter, examining my shoe. A dagger has flown into the bottom of it, and when I put it on the ground it got pushed up further into my shoe and cut into the bridge of my foot.

I slip the dagger out of my shoe and into my back pocket. I look over to Dempsy, who's cowering against a wall, her eyes wide with fear. I hold my hand out to her. "Dempsy! If you don't transform now we're gonna die!" I shout. She shakes her head.

"No! I can't!" She repeats, squeezing her eyes shut. A dagger flies towards her and into the wall, right next to her head. I whip around quickly and in one swift movement, grab the dagger from my pocket and chuck it in the direction the previous one came from. I hear a small grunt and then another dagger flies straight towards me. I try to duck, but it's too fast and it hits me in the shoulder.

"Agh! Dempsy! _I'm_ going to die! And if I die, then it'll just be you!" I scream at her. She opens her eyes. "I'll be all... alone?" She asks quietly. I nod, taking the blade out of my shoulder and dropping it, the heel of my hand pressed against the wound.

"No... no, don't leave me by myself, please!" She screams, clenching her fists and squeezing her eyes shut again. "Then transform and we can make it out of this!" I shout to her. She nods and, in a flash of blue light, her figure molds into something else, something that looks like... no, no freaking way... She can't be a...

"A DOUBLE SCYTHE?!" I exclaim, forgetting about my injury and jumping up so I can catch her. The light fades to reveal a gold handle connected to two white blades, with a blue eye at one heel and little gold metal ribbons curling around the blade. I flip it around a couple times.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a double scythe!? This is sweet!" I laugh, spinning it around a few times. Everybody knows that scythes are the most badass weapons ever. So a double scythe? That means double the badass-ness!

"Isn't it horrible?" She says, a tear falling from the eye at the hilt. I laugh.

"Are you kidding? THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" I shout. Then I remember the whole reason I made her transform in the first place.

"HEY, YOU WITH THE DAGGERS!" I shout. I hold Dempsy in one hand and take the same pose as Gir on that shirt I have, the same on I was wearing the day I got caught.

"COME AT ME, BRO!" I shout with another laugh. As if he heard me, which he probably did, another dagger flies at me. I deflect it with Dempsy's blade and hold her out in front of me, resting my weight on my back heel and crouching.

"Come out, come out where ever you aare!" I saym looking around. Another dagger flies at me. I deflect it again and in turn chuck Dempsy in the direction it came from.

"Hey, check that out!" I say as Dempsy appears next to me, back in her human form. A red soul, fitting the description I got from Stein, floats to the ground. Dempsy takes the soul and holds it, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Well?" I ask. She blinks, shakes her head and looks up to me. "I'm supposed to eat it, but that seems too..." She trails off as she looks back to the soul.

"Do you want to eat it?" I ask her. She nods. "Yeah, they're really yum!" She says, holding it really close to her face.

"Then eat it. I won't tell anybody." I say to her. She looks up at me and bite her lip. "Are you sure?" She asks. I smile. "Pinkie swear." I assure her. She looks back to the soul and shoves it into her mouth whole. She chews for a bit, then swallows and grins, patting her stomach.

"Yumm..." She says, satisfied. I walk up to her and throw my arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home." I tell her. She opens her eyes and looks to me. "Together?" She asks. I smile again and nod. "Yeah, of course!" I tell her.

**AN: Hmm, I think there's something fishy about Dempsy. Can you guess what it is? And no, t has nothing to do with actual fish. But it is something I got out of a book! No telling which one, it'd be a dead giveaway. Anyhoo, read and review plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers of this interesting story. No, this is not Ginger. Don't worry, she's not going normal on you guys yet. This is, you guessed it, Mem. SO, Gingey dearest hasn't had access to a computer, which is why Curiosity has not been updated. The only reason this was updated was because she typed this on her Nook and sent it to me. Well, I won't waste your time any longer, even though you already proved you have no life by getting onto this site (JK! I'd be a huge hypocrite if I meant that!) **

**ENJOY! **

"I swear to fucking Death..." I mutter, tugging at the gym uniform in an effort to stretch it down farther. These shorts are small as fuck! They're basically underwear, but thicker!

"I think you look cute in those!" Dempsy says. I frown and tug it down even farther.

"You gotta wedgie or somethin'?" A voice behind me asks. I jump slightly and whip around to see a boy standing behind me.

He has spikey white hair that flops to one side and his eyes are red and sorta droopy. I blush and shake my head.

"No! No, I'm fine! Hey, what are you looking at my ass for?!" I say, realizing where he must have been looking to see me tugging my shorts down.

"Well, you are yanking at your shorts." He says. I blush even more.

"Screw you, I was just pulling it down cuz it's so short. Who designedthese things, anyway...?" Imutter. He laughs and shrugs.

"I dunno." He says before turning and walking off. I growl.

"Who was that guy, anyway? Making false accusations when he didn't even know me!" I fume. Dempsy watches after him.

"I think he's cute!" She says. I laugh. "Him? Cute? Please, he looks like he just woke up, with those droopy eyes and messy hair." I respond.

"Hey, it looks like the tests are about to start!" Dempsy says, turning to the small group of students lining up in front of Sid.

"Shouldn't you be over there? Your last name is Abel, right?" I say. They do the testsin alphabetical order, I believe. Dempsy looksover to them.

"Oh! You're right! Wish me luck!" She says, running off and waving behind her. I give a small wave back and sigh. My last name is Everett. I don't really like it, but I don't have a problem with it either. Either way, I should pay attention. E and A aren't that far apart.

"Alright, now anyone with a last name starting with D-E to D-O,"

Oh geez, they're moving fast. E is right after D. I wonder what that guy from before's last name starts with...

"Now anyone with a last name from E-A to E-L,"

I should stand up now and start stretching or something. Hmm. Maybe I could start out with my arms?

I stretch my arms out, then my legs, then crack my knuckles just as Sid holds up his clip board.

"Anybody with a last name from E-T to E-Z can come up now." He calls. A few kids stand up and walk overto him. He sorts us out so we're in exact order. Betcha can't guess who I end up right next to.

"So your last name starts with E-V too?" He asks. I nod curtly. "Yeah. It's Everett. What's yours?" I ask.

"Evans. And I still don't know your first name." He responds, keeping his voice low so he doesn't overrun Sid's explanation of what we're supposed to do.

"And I'd like to keep it that way." I tell him.

"Hey! Keep quiet while I explain! I know you're new, but that doesn't excuse you from the rules!" Sid says, looking straight at the two of us. We stand up a bit straighter like we're paying attention.

"Are you new here, too?" I ask under my breath. He slumps a little as Sid calls attendance to make sure he has everyone.

"No, I think that comment was directed toward you. Here!" He yells as Sid calls his last name.

"Oh. How long have you been going to this school? Right here!" I shout with a small wave towards Sid after he then calls my last name.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He responds. I'm about to say something else, but by now everyone's run over to the starting line at the track.

Before I stole my bike, I did most of my robberies on foot. Meaning I would have had to be pretty fast to outrun all those cops. Now, I really couldn't care less about what people think about me. But that doesn't mean I don't wonder. So sometimes I try to make myself look good, especially in front of people I don't like.

"On your marks,"

Evans and I end up next to each other again. But this time we don't say anything. Both of us want to get good times.

"Get set,"

I bend down, my fingertips brushing the white line. I take a deep breath.

"TWEEEEEEET!" Goes the whistle. I blow past Evans and all the others. Haven't even started panting yet, and I'm already ahead.

Okay, now I need a little more air. I suck in a deep breath and let another one out as I turn with the track. I don't even have to check behind me to know that I'm at least ten meters in front of everyone else. Either I'm a lot faster than I remember, or everybody with a last name from E-T to E-Z is really slow.

Half way there, Winnie. Just another half-track left. I inhale a lot deeper now.

I imagine myself speeding away from police officers after a stunt pulled by Hamlet, Raz and I. Ah, the glory days. I wonder how they handled my defeat. I sprint through alleyways, down dark streets, and jump over trashcans, stray cats and cardboard boxes. Adrenaline pumps through my veins.

Okay, now just a quarter left. Eigth. Sixteenth. Aaaaaaand...

DONE.

I speed past the finish line and start to slow down.

I bend over to catch my breath before turning around to check out where my classmates are. They're about a quarter away from the finish line.

"Damn, Everett... you're fast..." Evans says when he finishes. He wipes sweat off his forehead. I grab a water bottle from my bag and twist it open.

"I've had experience." I tell him. He eyes my water bottle thirstily. I glug down a bunch of it fast enough where a little streams down my cheek. Evans swallows.

"Do you...?" He points to my navy blue bag. I sigh and grab another bottle out of my bag and toss it to him. He catches it, sticks it in his mouth and cracks it open with his teeth. Which I just now noticed are really sharp.

Teether had sharp teeth, though, so I'm used to that kinda stuff. With all the freaks back home I'd rank this guy at about a five.

"What's next...?" He asks after chugging it all down in one go. He spits the cap out onto the ground.

"I think shotputs." I tell him. Shotputs will be easy too. Being a criminal I've built up quite a few muscles. Not bad for a sixteen-year-old girl.

"Great, I suck at those..." he mutters, tossing the bottle into a trashcan. I figure he would. The short sleeved gym shirt lets me see his noodle arms. They're pretty funny looking. It's a good thing he has those sharp teeth, or else he wouldn't have any weapons on hand for emergencies.

"Whatever. I'm gonna head over there before Sid yells at me." I tell him, sashaying over towards the line of students waiting to throw a heavy metal ball as far as they posaibly can. Wait, hold it. I'm sashaying? The only time I ever sashay is when I'm trying to get Hamlet's attention. And I just sashayed for this idiot? Ha, no. I'm not taunting him. That is reserved for Hamlet and Hamlet only. Not Sharky Evans.

"Everett, you're up." Sid says, snapping me out of my hate-on-Evans-drool-over-Hamlet session. I nod and walk over to the white line painted on the ground. Why are the lines always white? Why not black? Black's a much nicer color, in my opinion.

"Just throw it, Everett." Sid says. I blink. Oh, right, I'm making a fool of myself. I pic up the first of my throws. I take a deep breath and blow on it for luck. I bring it back, holding my other hand out in front of me.

I take another deep breath and chuck it as far as I can. I watch it as it soars through the air, then lands in the yellow sand with a thunk.

"15.8 meters. Two throws left." Sid tells me. I nod and pick up my second throw.

"16.3 meters."

And one more.

"18.9 meters."

"She's ahead of all the other girls by a mile!"

"And check out those shorts, heh heh!"

I shoot the two idiots commenting on my butt an evil glare.

"I can hear everything you're saying, you pervs!" I say, causing them to blush and turn away.

I turn around to watch Evans do his throws.

"6.4 meters."

Noodle Arms frowns and picks up the next one.

"8.5 meters."

He holds the last one a bit longer this time. He blows on it.

For luck.

"11.2 meters."

Evans opens his eyes and notices how far the last one went. He smiles and steps back so the next kid can throw.

"Congrats, you managed to out throw a squirrel." I tell him with a smirk when he gets close enough. He ignores me and reaches down into my bag to grab another water bottle.

"Hey! That's my-" He ignores me again and walks away, only drinking half of the water this time.

"Stuff..." I finish to myself. That dude is irritating.

"So we have inverted limbo next? Great." I mutter, watching the other students make their way over to the high bar and cushion. Easy-peasy-steal some-cheesy. Jumping over high bars is just like jumping over high walls.

Evans is in front of me this time he's surprisingly good at the high jump, he got a 1.23 meter, just barely clearing the bar.

"Beat that, Everett." He mutters as he passes me. I grin. If you say so.

"2.08 meters."

"Just did, Evans." I say with a grin when I pass him. All that's left now is hurdles. This is just like before, only this time I'll actually be jumping stuff instead of just in my head.

TWEEEEEEET!

I blast off and start for the first hurdle. I jump it easily. I'm on my fifth hurdle when I start to get cocky.

Ehem, I mean when I fall flat on my face. Correction: I almost fall flat on my face. I brace myself for impact with the hard cement. Instead, two surprisingly not noodle-like arms break my fall.

"Hm?" I mutter, opening first one eye, then the other. I look around, but when I turn my head to the right I brush noses with a smirking albino.

"KYAA!" I scream, spazzing out and hoping to instead flop on the ground, but my sudden spasm wasn't enough for me to break free.

"You're lucky I was here to save your butt, Everett. Cement hurts." He says. I plaster a cheesy, fake smile on my face.

"YOU DON'T SAY?" I say a little louder than probably needed. Although in this situation I would have preferred cement. He smirks even more and stands up straight, placing me back on the ground. I tug my shorts down again.

"Well, we probably both just ruined our times so there's no use trying now, right?" I say. He nods.

"Yeah, I guess." He says. We jog to the finish line together.

"What was that for, Soul? You screwed up your time!" A girl with dusty blonde pigtails and green eyes complains. Is that his name? Soul? That's a pretty cool name if you ask me. He frowns.

"Sorry. It's not like you could do any better." He says. She clenches her fists. "Oh, shut up!" She says, turning and stomping away.

"Jeez," he mutters. I stare until Dempsy runs up to me a giggles.

"OMG! He caught you! You're so lucky!" She gushes. I slap my hand over her mouth and shoot a nervous smile over her shoulder and towards Evans. He looks at us blankly.

"Keep it down, will ya? He's right there!" I whisper frantically, turning back to Dempsy. She nods and giggles from beneath my hand.

"Come on, these shorts are cutting off the circulation to my legs..." I mumble, dragging Dempsy over to the changing rooms, bringing my bag with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Heyo! So I finally got my privileges back, yay! Anyway, I don't have that much time so I'll go ahead and start the story now!**

* * *

"I can't go out in public like this!" I say, lifting up the end of my dress. So as it turns out, Dempsy is an amazing designer/seamstress. Only problem? The natching outifts she made us look totally ridiculous. **(AN: I'm too lazy to describe it. Go check out the cover :T)****  
**

"Why not? It looks totally bubbly on you!" She says with a giggle. I grab a pillow off the couch.

"These are worse than the gym uniforms!" I whine, plopping down on the ground and hugging the pillow.

"Come on, Winnie! Quit being insecure and let's go!" Dempsy says, grabbing my arm and trying to pull me up.

"And I had the coolest t-shirt today, too!" I whine again. Dempsy yanks the pillow away from me and throws it back on the couch.

"You can wear it tomorrow while these are in the wash! We're gonna be late!" She says, dragging me through the door by my feet. I grab onto the door frame on my way out.

"I REFUSE!" I shout, my fingers slipping one by one. Dempsy sighs loudly and stops pulling.

"If I let you bring a hoodie, will you come with me?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips while still holding my feet. I nod and whimper, still gripping the door frame. She sighs again and lets my feet drop. "You have thirty seconds."

I scramble to a standing position and rush into my room, grabbing my faded orange sweatshirt and my headphones, slipping the sweatshirt over my head and hanging the headphones around my neck.

"I guess this is a little bit better..." I mutter, staring into my mirror. I still look pretty funny, but at least I can pull my hood over my head so no one can recognize me.

* * *

"Is that you, Everett?"

Fuck.

"Yeah..." I mutter, turning around slowly to see Evans and that girl from yesterday.

"What's with the slutty skirt and leggings?" He asks, gesturing to the bottom half of my body. I grimace and push my hands deeper into my pockets, stretching them downward so they cover my waist.

"It's a long story..." I say quietly. He grins, noticing that I feel uncomfortable in it.

"Can I see the top half?" He asks, smirking so I can see his sharp teeth.

"What the hell do you think?" I say. He flips my hood back.

"Pigtails?" He asks with a snicker as I whip my hood back up. "Shut up..." I mumble.

"Can we just go already? We're missing lunch!" The girl says from behind him. He ignores her.

"Come on, I promise not to laugh." He says. I sigh. "If I show you will you leave me alone?" I ask. He nods and holds up his pinkie.

"Promise." He says. I push his hand down. "No need for that..." I mutter. The second I unzip it all the way, Dempsy grabs my hood.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Dempsy says from behind me, yanking my hoodie off. I shriek and reach for it, but Dempsy holds it behind her, restricting me with her outstretched hand. Evans explodes laughing.

"CAN IT, SHARKY." I warn, turning to him. He slaps his hand over his mouth to muffle it. The girl behind him looks like she couldn't care less.

"I was waiting for you to unzip it so I could take it off! Thanks, who ever you are!" Dempsy says, peeking over my shoulder at Evans. He snickers and nods.

"Yeah... tstkhee... no problem...!" He says, hand still covering his mouth. I frown and kick him in the shin.

"I SWEAR TO DEATH, EVANS!" I shout as he howls in pain and hops on one foot, holding his shin.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" He says. "Hmph!" I say, tilting my shin upwards before stomping off.

Dempsy runs after me, the sweatshirt hanging from her arm.

"Omideath, he was totes flirting with you!" Dempsy giggles when she catches up.

"No way! He was not! He just feels the need to toture me..." I tell her. She giggles again.

"Are you kidding? He so has a crush on you!" She says. I laugh. "Ha! If that idiot thinks he can get with this," I move my hands along the sides of my middle. "Then he's dead wrong!" I say, causing Dempsy to giggle. I smile.

As Dempsy laughs, something black catches my eye. I turn away from Dempsy and observe the figure. It's a boy, with jet black hair with three vertical streaks going around half of his head. He has beautiful golden eyes and wears a black suit, following the same triple striped pattern as his hair.

He looks me up and down before giving a small smile and walking away. My stomach fills with butterflies. What was that? Why'd he smile at me? And why did it make me feel all funny?

"Winnie! Are you listening? I said we're going to be late for class!" Dempsy waves her hand in front of my face. I blink. "Oh, umm, yeah okay. Let's go." I say as she drags me down the hallway.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, like I said I don't have much time. I hope you liked it! Read & review plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! I'm finally back! I keep forgetting to email myself the new chapters from my nook, so I tried emailing them to Memory. Then when she didn't get to a computer before I did, I went to the emails I had sent and there it was! So now I'm posting, yay!**

* * *

"No freaking way..." I mutter, my eyes wide. I let the door shut behind me and my head phones fall off my ears, hanging around my neck.

"Who are you people?" Dempsy asks, sounding more curious than threatened. I break out into a huge smile.

"Raz! Hamlet!" I exclaim, running into their open arms. I make a point to bury my face into Hamlet's blue shirt. I inhale through my nose. Mmm... smells like apples...

"Hey, Winnie! We came to see how you were making out in the big city!" Raz says, hands on hips as she waits for my moment with Hamlet to end.

"WINNIE I'M CONFUZZLED!" Dempsy shouts from behind me. I sigh and let go of Hamlet.

"Dempsy, this is Hamlet and Raz. Before I came here they were my friends. Well, they still are, but whatever." I say when I see Raz's irritated look. She smiles again and holds her hand out.

"Hiya! Nice to meet you!" She says. Dempsy giggles and shakes her hand a little too enthusiastically.

"My name's Dempsy! I'm Winnie's partner!" She says. Hamlet leans against the couch, ankles crossed.

"Like a weapon partner? What kind?" He asks. She gulps. I swoop in to save her, though.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. So don't ask." I say, my voice low for the last part. He blinks and starts to stare at me.

"What?" I ask. I'm wearing normal clothes today, just jean shorts and a t shirt with my usual DCs and scarf. He walks up to me. Like, really close. Raz, standing behind him, gives me an excited thumbs up from over his shoukder. I blush as he reaches for my head.

"Are these pigtails?" He asks. I swallow and nod. "Umm, yeah..." I mutter. Dempsy claimed I looked super pretty in pigtails, so I let her do my hair again this morning.

"They're really cute." He says, causing me to blush even more. I stick my hands in my back pockets so he can't see them shaking.

"Thanks! Umm, Dempsy did them for me..." I say. He smiles.

"You look great when your hair isn't in your eyes." He says, backing away and sitting on the arm rest on the couch. I sustain a trembling smile. Raz gasps and grabs my hand, yanking me away and into the extra bedroom.

"Omigosh! He totally likes you!" She says. Raz is the only person I've ever told about my crush on Hamlet. I smile and grab her hands.

"I know! This is great!" I say. We exchange a few silent squeals before she leads me back out into the front room. And this, my friends, is the point in time where everything goes down hill.

"DAD?!"

**AN: Lolz, Pokemon theme in the background. Gotta catch 'em all, right? XD**

**Anyway, I'll get the next few chapters up reeeal soon. I won't give em author's notes, though. Just so you can read in peace.**

**Well, that's all for now! Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	7. Chapter 7

Yes! This is exactly what I've been dreaming of ever since the first time I laid eyes on Hamlet! Now, I may not be big on cuddling, but...

HE'S SNUGGLING WITH ME!

See, ever since Hamlet first got here, he's been extra close with me. So when I was watching TV (specifically Mythbusters) he decided to come and plop down right next to me. And then he scooted a little closer. Next thing I know, he's got his arm around me and my head is on his shoulder. He may be puny, but this kid smells really good.

"Winnie! Winnie, I-" I shoot Dempsy a glare as she bounces into the room. She looks at me, her blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"Dempsy! Leave! Now!" I whisper frantically. She blinks.

"But, I wanted to play Chutes and Ladders with you..." she says, tilting her head to the side. I shake my head.

"No! Not right now! Can't you see I'm busy?" I say. Hamlet keeps his eyes glued to the screen. Dempsy giggles.

"Oh, that's okay! He can come too!" She says. I face palm.

"You're missing the point! You need to learn when to back off! Go play with Raz or something!" I say. She shakes her head.

"No, she's not here. She said she went to go steal an 'I HEART DEATH CITY' t shirt." She says. I sigh.

"Please, just go away. You have to learn how to tell when you're not wanted!" I tell her. She blinks a few times.

"Not... wanted...?" She mutters, staring straight ahead of her. She squeezes her eyes shut. When she opens them, they're green instead of the regular blue. She nods and turns around, walking back into her bedroom.

"Don't you think that was kind of harsh?" Hamlet asks, turning to me. I lean my head back on his shoulder.

"Nah. She'll bounce back soon enough." I tell him, refocusing on the TV.

* * *

"Fwaddaya mean she made ya leave...?" Dempsy hugged her stuffed bunny rabbit to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut.

"She... she told me... to... to... to learn how to t-tell when I'm not... n-not wanted!" She said before crying into the bunny's head. Winnie's father laughed.

"At's ma girl alright! Always pushin' every bahdy away! Don't want noooo company!" He laughed, swinging his beer bottle in little circles. Dempsy sniffled and hugged the stuffed animal even tighter.

"B-but... she was with the blonde one... named after a pig?" She sniffled. He laughed and placed the bottle down on the coffee table.

"See, I like you. So I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." He said, crossing his arms and leaning his elbows on the small table. Dempsy sniffled and looked up at him, her green eyes shining with tears.

"I'm not actually drunk right now. I only pretend to be soaked in alcohol because it irritates Winnie. I know it's bad parenting, but I really don't like her." He said. Dempsy couldn't help but give a small giggle. In that one moment, her eyes faded to a blueish shade. But then she remembered why she was upset and they returned to green.

"But I do! She left me all alone!" Dempsy said, bursting into tears again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you seriously going to bring that dumb thing to school?" I say, turning to Dempsy. She doesn't respond.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm not gonna hold it if you hafta pee." I say, turning back to the door to Stein's classroom. The second I step in, I feel all eyes on me. I suck in air and pretend not to notice. I lead Dempsy to our usual seats in the fifth row from the bottom. Today, it just so happens that we end up a row in front of Evans and his partner. And next to them is that guy from the other day, the one who smiled at me. He sits in between two girls, one with long light brown hair and the other with short blonde hair. Both wear red crop tops and white ties, with patchwork hats and what looks like jeans for the taller one and puffy shorts for the shorter.

"Morning, Everett." Evans says as Dempsy and I sit down. Well, I sit down at least. I have to pull Dempsy down with me by her sleeve.

"Evans." I respond, keeping my eyes on Stein. I feel him lean over the desk a bit.

"What happened to the dress? I thought you looked great... tskk... in pigtails!" He snickers. I ignore it and face forward, silently praying Stein would just go ahead and start class.

"Aww, come on! Don't get all embarassed! And why does your partner have a stuffed rabbit?" He asks. I sigh.

"Maybe you should ask her. I have no idea myself." I say, finally turning around to face him.

"Hey, Dempsy!" Soul asks. Dempsy blinks and looks at him.

"What's with the rabbit?" He asks. Dempsy looks down and the pink lump of stuffing.

"His name is Toto." She says bluntly. Evans glances me.

"Like in Wizard of Oz?" He asks, looking back at Dempsy. She blinks again.

"Wizard of what...?" She asks. He shakes his head and turns back to me.

* * *

"Winnie, can I see you for a second?" Stein asks after class. I nod and stop at his desk. Before saing anything to me, he turns to Evans.

"Soul, do me a favor and stick with Dempsy until I'm done with Winnie." He says. Evans gives him a confused look.

"But why?" He asks. Stein grins.

"Because I'm starting to get bored with dissecting frogs and mice." He says, his glasses catching the sun. Evans swallows and nods, quickly walking away with Dempsy.

"Whatcha need?" I ask him. He adjusts his glasses.

"Dempsy. Her eyes are green today. And she has the stuffed rabbit." He says. I wait for him to continue.

"Yeah, so?" I say when he doesn't say anything.

"Have you said anything unkind to her lately?" He asks. I'm surprised by his question.

"Umm, yeah, I did the other day..." I admit. He places his hands on my shoulders.

"There's something you need to know about Dempsy." He says. I don't budge.

"See, you can't make her feel alone. If you do, she'll start getting more and more distant until she loses her grip on her own soul. Without a secure soul, a person like Dempsy can become unpredictable. And though she may not seem like it, Dempsy is extremely powerful. This is why you were transferred straight to the EAT class." He says. I swallow. Crap.

"You can tell if she's feeling alone by her eye color. If her eyes are blue, it means she feels accepted. But if they're green, it means she's starting to slip. And judging by the bunny, she's already a lot farther out of it then she should be. I should have explained this to you sooner. But never, ever let her get to the point where she's talking yo the rabbit. When she gets that far, it's next to impossible to get her back." He says. I nod. I have to fix this... I had no idea...

"Yes, I will. Sorry." I say, turning around and walking out yhe door. When I get in to the hallway, Dempsy is curled up on the floor with Evans against the wall and his partner sitting on the bench with her arms and legs crossed, pouting.

"What was that about?" He asks. I ignore him and walk over to Dempsy. I kneel down in front of her and she looks up at me.

"Dempsy..." I say, wrapping my arms around her. I rest my forehead on her shoulder. She gives a small gasp.

"I'm sorry." I say. She sniffles and wraps her arms around me as well before breakung down and starting to sob.

"Well, this just got weird." Evans says. I turn around and shoot him a glare.

**AN: Alright, I'm trying to update as much as possible. So bear with me. Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey, y'all! Finally got to typing this chapter! But instead of writing how I have nothing to say, Ima go off into a pointless ramble. So brace yourselves.**

**So after what, a year of fanfictioning? I finally got... Wait for it...**

**MY FIRST SPAM COMMENT! :D**

**I know, I know. Why is this a good thing? To tell the truth, I don't really know. But here I am, posting my new Curiosity chapter, when -GASP- 44 comments? I last time I checked, I only had 43! So of course, I go to read it because I love reading your guys' reviews, when I notice something; this has nothing to do with my story. Runs out, it was one of those chain comments where it says how the guy tells this girl she's not pretty, he doesn't like her, and he wouldn't cry if she left. Then, *cue trollface* when the girl is crying because, oh, I wonder why? The guy comes out and says she's not pretty, she's beautiful, he doesn't like her, he loves her, and that he wouldn't cry if she left, he would die, etc. then, because I'm so pathetic, when I'm crying tears of joy because it was so sweet, I read the last part where it says if you don't post the review on ten other fanfictions, then you're gonna be a lonely bastard for the rest of your life.**

**My reaction: TABLE FLIP.**

**But then I realized... If I got a spam review... Then this must mean the person spamming thought my story was popular enough where people would see it and repost... Meaning...**

**PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY WRITING! YAY!**

**I deleted the comment of course, so if you go looking for it it won't be there. But thank you for your spam, whoever you are! You just gave meaning to my pathetic life!**

**Anyhoo, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"You're kidding me! You don't know who I am?" The boy says. I place my hand on my hip and shake my head.

"Nope. But it's a pretty stupid name." I say. He frowns.

"One day you will WORSHIP me, mere mortal! I'm practically one of the Gods! Now SCREAM the name of BLACK STAR!" He says, holding up a single finger. I roll my eyes and turn around to walk away.

"Ooh! Are you really a god?" I hear Dempsy ask. He ignores her, though, and walks after me.

"You're that new girl, right? Everett? Soul told me about you! But what's your first name?" He says, jumping in front of me and holding his hand out to keep me from going any farther.

"Oh! Her name is-" Dempsy starts, but I interrupt her.

"None of your business. Now come on, Dempsy, we have to get to class." I say, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the classroom.

"Morning, Winnie." Stein says as I enter the classroom. I give him a small wave.

"Mornin'." I reply. I sit down next to Evans and Dempsy plops down beside me.

"Hey..." Evans says, looking at me like I just did something really strange. I roll my eyes.

"Really? I think I'm allowed to sit next to you. You're my friend, aren't you?" I ask. He blinks.

"I didn't think so until now..." he mutters. I laugh and roll my eyes as Stein starts today's lesson.

* * *

"Dad?" I call into the empty apartment. No answer. Not even Raz and Hamlet seem to be around.

"Where is he?" Dempsey says, peeking under a pillow. I check in all the rooms, but no luck.

"That idiot, he knows he's not supposed to leave the apartment without my permission!" I mutter angrily as I slam the bathroom door shut. Dempsey yawns and plops down on the couch with a stuffed bear. She hugs it to her chest and sticks her thumb in her mouth.

"Ima take a nap, otay?" She mumbles drowsily.

Bear? Is a bear the same as a rabbit? If she has a bear, then does that mean she's starting to slip? Or does it only count if it's a bunny?

Oh, we'll. I'll have to figure it out later. For know I need to find my father.

After an hour or two of searching, the door to the apartment finally opens and my father walks in, obviously drunk. I cross my arms, narrow my eyes, and tap my foot impatiently as he stumbles into the front hallway.

"You better heave a good alibi thought up, because if you don't the next two hours are gonna be pure hell for your drunk ass." I threaten.

**AN: Okay, I know this one's short. But I wrote only the first half of it, then BAZINGA! A WILD IDEA APPEARS! (Two references there, can you gues both of 'em?) So then I go to type THAT up, and here I am now left with a third of a chapter. So this last part is just an extra that ties in with the beginning of the next chapter. But I'll have that up ASAP! Promise!**

**Oh, and I didn't even realize this, but am I the only one who thinks Winnie acts more like the parent to her father? Lol...**

**Read and review, plzz! Byee!**

**-TRG**


	10. Chapter 10

"You WHAT?!" I yell at my father. He laughs.

"I already told you, I was out drinking with Mr. Death Scythe!" He says. I place my hands on his shoulders and shake him back and forth.

"Are you CRAZY? You got one of the most important people at the Academy DRUNK?!" I say. He laughs again.

"I didn't, he did that all on his own!" He says. I frown and push him aside.

"Omigosh, you idiot!" I say. I fall back onto the couch and smack a pillow over my face.

"You know, he has a daughter about your age! She's in your class, too! I think her name was like Maka or something..." he mutters. Maka? I think I've heard that name somewhere...

"Oh, and you're gonna meet her at Deathbucks in ten minutes, so get something nice and pretty on." He says. I sigh into the pillow and roll over.

"Where are Hamlet and Raz?" I ask through the pillow, accepting defeat.

"They went to go enroll in the Academy. They'll probably only be in the NOT class, though." He says. I moan.

"Whatever..." I mutter, standing up to go get changed.

XXX

"Ugh, where is she?" I wonder aloud. One of the waitresses brings me the coffee I ordered and I blow on it before taking a sip.

I hear the bells at the front door jingle. A girl with dusty brown pigtails and big green eyes steps in wearing a yellow sweater vest, green tie, and red plaid skirt. Wait a second...

Is that really her?! That prissy little bitch Evans is partners with? I cross my fingers and hope she doesn't walk over to the table I'm sitting at.

"Are you Winnie?" I hear a voice ask. I open my eyes and see her standing at the other end of the table.

"Umm... yeah..." I respond. She sighs and sits down.

"I'm Maka..." she says. I hold my hand out in an effort to be polite. She shakes it.

"Nice to meet you..." she mutters. I nod.

"Look, I'm sorry about my dad," I say. She blinks. "Why?"

"What do you mean? He got your dad all alcohol soaked, right?" I ask. She laughs.

"My Papa's always like that." She says. I stare at her.

"Oh... okay then..." I say, avoiding her gaze as my cheeks get warm.

"So, umm..." I say in order to break the awkward silence.

"You're a scythe technician, too, right?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah. A double scythe."

"Sounds neat." She says. Neat? For some reason thay doesn't sound like the right word to describe a scythe.

"I was surprised you transferred straight to the EAT class. You must be pretty powerful." She says. I can help but give a small smile.

"Eh. You must be pretty strong to, being Death Scythe-senpai's daughter." I say. She laughs.

"I definitely don't get my skills from that idiot. He can barely manage staying sober for more than three minutes." She says. We both laugh.

"I can relate to that." I say. I start to get hot so I slip off my jacket.

"What's that on your shirt?" She asks. I glance down at my black Death Note tee.

"Umm... it's just a show I like..." I say. She nods. "Neat."

I look around and see that the cafè has started to fill up. "Hey, do you wanna head somewhere else? I'm a bit claustrophobic..." I say. She nods and stands up, pushing in her chair.

"Sounds good to me. Where to?" She asks. I shrug. "I dunno. Maybe we could head down to the basketball court?" I suggest. She shakes her head.

"Nah, I'm not very good at basketball... plus-" I cut her off.

"Come on! I promise it'll be fun!" I say. She sighs. "Yeah, sure." She says. She mumbles something I can't hear.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says.

When we've gotten down to the court, it looks like some people have already occupied it. And then I recognize a familiar face whiz by the fence and over to the hoop.

"Oh wonderful..." I mutter.

"I tried to warn you." Maka says. I try to turn around before I'm noticed, but it's already too late.

"Hey! Everett! Or can I call you Winnie now?" Evans calls. I cringe and slowly turn back around.

"Hi..." I mutter.

"And Maka? How convienient! We were just looking for two more players!" Black Star adds. Maka whips around.

"Bye!" She says. I look after her, but of course I can't go anywhere.

"Aww. Oh, well. One more is fine!" Soul says, walking out of the court so he can grab my sleeve and drag me back in.

"Fine. Just because I'm bored." I say. He laughs. "Well you're on our team. Which includes Patty and Kid." He says.

"Nuh-uh! She's on our team!" Black Star says, gesturing to his partner, the tall pretty asian girl, and the girl with the light brown hair.

"We totally called her!" Soul said.

"Guys! Seriously! I'll just go on Soul's team." I say to keep them from fighting. Soul grins at Black Star and bounces the ball at him to check it. Black Star bounces it back with a frown.

I run down towards the basket, using Patty as a pick to get her sister off of me. She giggles as I run past her.

Evans passes me the ball and I try to shoot, but Black Star gets in front if me so I pull it back out and throw it to the other side of the 3-point line to Kid, who dribbles up and shoots. It rebounds off the back of the basket and the asian girl swipes it from the air and pulls it out so she can bounce it to Black Star, who dunks it.

"Ha! 2-nothing!" He says. Soul rolls his eyes and takes the ball and bounces it to Liz, standing at the foul line.

The second she bounces it back, Evans shoots and it swishes.

"2-3." He says.

**AN: Sorry for the lack of Author's note at the beginning of the chapter, I just couldn't think of anything to say. :T Derp.**

**So I dunno if y'all noticed this, but I'll point it out since people probably won't see the fact that Winnie is finally calling Soul by his first name! Ooooh!**

**That's all I have to say for know, so read and review, plzz! Byee!**

**-TRG **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'M BAAAACK! Sorry you guys, I temporarily lost the motivation to continue any of my stories. But thanks to a certain pair of emos, I decided that I need to find my motivation again. And thus, here I am! YEAH! **

**So I decided to start with something I rarely update. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Moooorning!" Two overly cheery female voices sing. I grumble reluctantly and open my eyes.

"Come on, silly goose! Hamlet and I's first day is today!" Razz says. Dempsy giggles. "Silly Winnie! Today's our last day to study for the test, too!" She says. My eyes widen and I shoot out of bed.

"Shit!" I say, running over to my closet. I get down on my knees and dig out my notebook, where I was going to write notes to study for the test. Hence _going _to.

"Did you forget to study?" Razz asks. I sigh and flip through the blank notebook.

"It'll be totally fine. I can do this... I just gotta... I gotta cram tonight, that's all!" I say, a grin spreading across my face. Razz stands and heads for the door.

"Good luck with that. I suggest you study today, too though. And if you figure out what the best donuts at Deathbucks are, then maybe I'll help you." She says before walking out into the hall. I hang my head and Dempsy kneels next to me, rubbing my back.

"It's okay, Winnie! I know you'll do just bubbly!" She says. I look up at her with a pout.

"When did you study?" I ask her. She giggles.

"I've been going here for nine years. I already know all the answers." She says. I blink. "Nine years...? Why have you been here that long?" I ask. Her smile fades and her eyes start to fade to green. I quickly wrap my arms around her.

"Never mind. Forget I asked. Let's just get going, 'kay?" I say. she blinks a couple times, but then giggles and nods. "Yup!" She says.

* * *

"As you all know, tomorrow will be the Super Written Exam. I will be your test supervisor, so don't piss me off. Hopefully we'll have better results than last year." As Stein goes off into some long lecture about no cheating, blah blah blah, my mind wanders to other things.

I wonder how Hamlet and Raz are doing. Neither of them are weapons, so they'll have to find two weapons to partner up with. Hopefully they'll be bumped up to the EAT class soon enough. If they end up moving out I don't know what I'd do.

I feel a pair of eyes staring at me, but I ignore them. It's probably just Soul or something. I've noticed him looking at me a lot lately, and frankly it's freaking me out. Actually, a lot of guys have been checking me out. Including that blue-haired freak Black Star and Mr. Golden-Eyes Kid. They're not crushing on me, are they?

...

I stiffle a small chuckle. Yeah, right. I'm more manly than all of them combined.

I tune in to the conversations going on around me. Stein has finished his lecture and now everyone's chatting it up.

"I hear that whoever gets the highest score makes the next death scythe!"

"Really? Who got it last year?"

"Maka Albarn, I think. She got 100 percent!"

"Crud, there's no way I'll beat her..."

"Yeah, and Ox Ford came in second and that Dempsy girl was third."

"Third? Are you kidding? I thought she was dumb as a rock!"

"Apparently not."

Dempsy was third? Jeez, I never knew that. I just hope I don't do terribly. That would totaally suck, especially of Dempsy ranks that high again. I'm her partner, I should be able to compare on an academic level, right?

I sigh. Oh, well. I have a lot of studying to do.

**AN: I'm right with ya there, Winnie. Damn summer reading... **

**Anyway, I really hope y'all liked it. I predict I'll update Idiot! next, then on to Curiosity. It might take a while, though, considering my mum's checking up on me every five minutes. :T**

**Read and review, please! Byee!**

**-TRG**


End file.
